Gundam Seed: NexGen
by x0x-pHi
Summary: 24 years have passed since the second war, and a group claiming to be the heir to LOGOS threatens the peace. Can the new generation handle it like what their parents, the heroes of the past generation, did for peace? OCs inside
1. Unexpected Guests

Gundam Seed NexGen

Gundam Seed NexGen

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny!!

Here's my first ever fanfiction so hope you read and review, no flaming allowed, just constructive criticism…thanks! Enjoy reading!

Phase 01-Unexpected Guests

22 years have passed after the second war (C.E. 73) and the people who had made peace reign once again are living peacefully and have settled down.

Orb has been the bridge of peace between Earth and PLANTs and this made the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators settled, for now.

A young girl was running down the hall of a spacious gallery hurriedly, "Alex! Hurry up! We're gonna miss it, I promised oniichan I'm not missing her opening message!" she shouted at the guy running behind her. They entered the entrance and inside the gallery where people have gathered to attend the debut exhibit of an anticipated artist. "Yeah, I know, you're gonna kick my ass 'cause you missed the opening message" said the panting azure-haired guy.

"Hey Alex! Nicole!" shouted a red-haired guy together with a pink haired lady. The young girl ran up to the pink haired girl happily and hugged her while the two boys greeted each other. "We were just looking for you, your late again, Aica's not gonna be happy with that you know" said the brown haired girl. "And that's all thanks to this punctual brother of mine" the young girl teased sarcastically. The hall was filled with beautiful artwork of the artist, people from all over the world and Plant have gone to Orb just to see this exhibit. But a certain painting has caught the attention of people. It was a simple painting of a park and a fountain at the center, a platinum blonde haired boy was sitting on the side of the fountain, his face nor his appearance seem blurred which triggered the curiosity of people looking at it.

After the exhibit

"Aica-nee chan!" shouted Nicole and quickly ran towards her eldest sibling and hugged her and Aica hugged her back "I kept looking for you and Alex but you weren't there to see my opening message" she pouted at Nicole "It's Alex's fault, his car broke down on the way and we had to call a mechanic and leave it at a car shop, stupid brother…humph" she glared angrily at her older sibling when she noticed two people going through the door, Shun and Rinn Asuka, Alex gulped and hid behind his cousin, Akira. The raven haired girl looked around "Where's Alex?? Why isn't he here??" Akira smirked and glanced towards his sister, Keyla, revealing the trembling Alex. "I guess Rinn can do the revenge part for me" Nicole giggled deviously at her brother. Rinn was overwhelmed to see the azure haired boy, then grabbed his arm and pressed her cheek to his shoulder.

The others laughed at the struggling Alex (a/n: seems Rinn's grasp is so tight…waha). Keyla smiled at her older cousin and pointed at the painting. "Aica, who's the guy in the painting?" she asked, smiling notoriously, waiting for Aica's reply but she just shook her head and smiled "An old playmate" she giggled. "Aica, seems like you won't get to rest, we've got to go, our parents are waiting for us" reminded Shun, looking at his watch. Aica sighed and grabbed her coat "C'mon guys, especially you two, stop gushing around" said Aica while holding Nicole's hand and walking towards the door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

CHARACTER PROFILES

Name: **Akira Yamato**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Pinkish Red

Eye Color: Lavender

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot – Orb Military

Additional Info: An ace mobile suit pilot just like his father but can hardly recognize the great pilot due to his playboy attitude

Name: **Keyla Yamato**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Lavender

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Occupation: Singer

Additional Info: The older of the Yamato twins. Keyla has followed the footsteps of her mother, being a popular popstar in both Plant and Earth. This shop-a-holic may be sweet and cute on the outside but her hacking skills are incomparable to that of an expert hacker

Name: **Aica Yula Zala**

Age: 18

Hair Color: Baby Blue

Eye Color: Amber

Genetic Type: Coordinator-Natural Interbreed

Occupation: Artist/former commander of an Orb Military fleet

Additional Info: Princess of Orb Union

The first Intergenetic human breed to be born, Aica is the usual big sister, likes to bond with Nicole and bickers Alex to date girls. But when given the chance of piloting a mobile suit, Aica may be better than Akira and Alex.

Name: **Alex Zala**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Azure blue

Eye Color: Emerald

Genetic Type: Coordinator-Natural Interbreed

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot – Orb Military

Additional Info: Heir to the Chief Representative of Orb

The serious type just like his father; people usually call him Athrun the second; prefers mobile suits to girls (especially Rinn). He is also one of the ace pilots of the Orb Military.

Name: **Nicole Zala**

Age: 13

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Emerald

Genetic Type: Coordinator-Natural Interbreed

Occupation: Student

Additional Info: Princess of Orb Union

The opposite of Nicol Amalfi who she was named after, bratty and boyish, Nicole adores her big sister and Keyla, and calls Alex and Akira her toys.

Name: **Shun Asuka**

Age: 16

Hair Color: Raven

Eye Color: Violet

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot – ZAFT Military

Additional Info: A chip of the old block, Shun is irritable when it comes to simple things like his sister's singing in the shower but wears the ZAFT red elite uniform with pride

Name: **Rinn Asuka**

Age: 15

Hair Color: Magenta

Eye Color: Red

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Occupation: Student

Additional Info: Rinn is a cheerful and witty girl who models as a sideline and studies to be a military medic, she has a big crush on Alex which she tends to show to everyone.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The Athha Mansion was now filled with guests from all over Earth and Plants, many of them are leaders of their own countries, all of them gathered this to attend the annual Peace Recognition Ball which was hosted by Orb every year.

"Where are the kids? They're late, maybe something happened, I'm going to call" said the once well-known ZAFT red elite pilot, Athrun Zala, who was asking a certain pink-haired woman, they were dressed formally for the ball. "Stop being so paranoid Zala, they'll get here soon" walked in the chief representative of Orb wearing a mint green gown with the crest of orb pinned on her chest "Stop walking back and forth, you're making me and Lacus dizzy" she added. Athrun stopped and sighed he looked at Cagalli and Lacus who were talking and laughing, many things have changed Cagalli and Lacus' youthful and cute faces were now replaced with more mature features but they were still as glamorous as ever. "They're here" walked in a brown haired man who was the pilot of the legendary freedom gundam, Kira Yamato, who was now a General in the ZAFT Military.

"Good evening to you ladies and gentlemen, we are all here to celebrate the 20th Peace Recognition ball for the people who made the peace we have now possible and for the people who risked their lives in the last two wars. May the peace stay forever for both Earth and Plant…."

"Akira honey, please stop yawning, listen to aunt Cagalli's speech" said Lacus to Akira who looked so bored from his yawns since the start of the speech "But mom, this is absolutely boring, all I can see are old women, and no pretty ladies" he reasoned.

Lacus sighed and thought of where Akira got his attitude from and looked at Kira then giggled "Why don't you go with your friends, your mother and I are getting distracted from all the 'I'm bored' signs your giving" smiled Kira and he nodded and went towards Alex. Alex looked at him and asked him annoyed "Why are you here? Go away" he said and turned to face the stage again. Akira laughed softly, he remembered the last recognition ball where he dragged his cousin and Shun out of the party and made them go to a bar where he left him with all his pushy fangirls "Oh c'mon Alex, didn't you have fun back then? There were hot girls fighting just to sit next to you" he teased. Then the audience started clapping, the chief representative's speech was over. Alex didn't reply and gave his cousin the cold shoulder "Go bother someone else, Yamato" he said. Akira sighed and thought that he would get Alex next time.

Outside the mansion and deep in the bushes were men dressed for military operations, they were equipped with deadly weapon and not far from there were 5 prototype mobile suits, the pilots were waiting for the order to attack. "Start operation Obliteration now" the man with a telescope said through his communicator.

BOOOOOM

The entrance to the room exploded and the guests were filled with fear, but why didn't they just blow the room and just the entrance? "Please do not panic everyone, only the entrance was blown, do not panic, Orb's security is now investigating the explosion. Please go to your respective protection officers and follow them to the emergency exits" said the chairwoman of Plant, Lacus Clyne-Yamato on the speaker, but somehow the guests didn't listen to her and blamed the council of Orb for the explosion then suddenly another explosion bombarded the mansion screams were heard across the room "I'm going to the emergency hangar!" shouted a certain young azure haired man but his father wouldn't allow him "It's too dangerous, if you launch the attacks would be fiercer" he said but it seemed that he didn't listen he kept running towards the exit. A military jeep pulled over in front of him, it was Akira. He smirked at his cousin and they drove to the emergency hangar. They opened the entrance to the mobile suits and got in to the cockpits without even wearing a pilot suit. "Did ya miss me buddy?" the red haired guy said, talking to the mobile suit.

"Squall and Blaze you are clear for launch"

The two young men smiled upon hearing the familiar voice "You two owe me big time, you're lucky that the cunning Denise Elsman is here to open the hatches for you" she said.

The hatches opened and the lights turned green. CLEAR.LAUNCH

"Alex Zala, Blaze, Take off!"

"Akira Yamato, Squall, Let's get it on!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

MOBILE SUIT INFO

ZGMF-X208 SQUALL (windstorm)

Pilot: Akira Yamato

A combination of the Aile Strike and Strike Freedom

Blue on grey paint scheme

-Positron deflector

-Phase-shift armor

-Beam Cannons on the hips

-Beam boomerang

-missile launchers (at the back and the head)

-Shiva rail gun

-anti-missile shield

Special Features: -advanced speed turbo

-dual anti-ship swords

-Wing blade boosters

OR127-A BLAZE

Looks like the Justice but mixed with Aegis and Savior features

Red on navy blue paint scheme

-Positron deflector

-Phase-shift armor

-CIWS Vulcan (x2)

-Beam Sabers

-Beam Rifle

-Sphere saber

-Triple mini missile launcher

Special Features: -boomerang jetpack

-flame thrower (on the hips)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The party immediately turned into a battlefield the guests were moved into a much safer place and Astrays were busy fighting a whole fleet of Ginns. The Blaze and Squall came to the battle scene and fought off 5 Ginns on the way. The squall swooshed and slashed off the heads of 4 more Ginns and disarmed 2 using its beam riffles. On the other hand, blaze just destroyed 7. The two pilots smiled at the sight, mission accomplished they thought. Until something caught they're attention, it was an olive colored mobile suit that caught the blaze off guard with its lightning fast moves which cut off its left arm. Alex was astonished, this was the first time that another mobile suit, other than the squall, damaged him like that. He threw his jet pack towards the suit but it just dodged the attack but the jet pack came swooshing in behind its back that caused the olive colored mobile suit to lose its right leg. It seemed that Blaze still has luck on its line until a beige colored mobile suit started shooting it with its beam rifles. Alex immediately protected himself from the attacks using Blaze's deflector then it charged towards the olive mobile suit but it only dodged the attack and instead shot the back of the Blaze.

Fortunately for the blaze, the squall came in to back up, the two mobile suits didn't notice the Squall charging mainly because of its speed. Akira pulled up the dual sabers, went in between the two suits and chopped of their heads. The enemy suits retreated and the two young men sighed in relief. But then three new mobile suits charged towards the Squall and Blaze but the two dodged the attack. Blaze launched its missiles towards the three but they just dodged it but then another attack came from the blaze, it was the boomerang jetpack that sliced the boosters of one of the three gundams which gave it the ability to fly, the gundam fell downwards but the other mobile suit transformed into a mobile suit flight pack.

Akira and Alex were surprised because of the scenery, unknown to them the third mobile suit fired its energy cannon but the pilots were not as weak as they thought, they quickly blocked the attack using the positron deflector. The two were about two make a counter attack until their indicators showed that their power is going low. The three mobile suits noticed that they had paused so they attacked using laser beams. But the attacks were deflected not by the Squall and Blaze's shield but by two mobile suits that joined the battlefield. Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. "Dad?" the two said in chorus.

To be continued…

So how was it? I don't know too much of all those mecha terms so I kinda guessed some terms in the battle scene. Please R&R!!


	2. RENAISSANCE

Gundam Seed NexGen

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny but I totally own this fanfiction

Phase 02-Renaissance

The two were about two make a counter attack until their indicators showed that their power is going low. The three mobile suits noticed that they had paused so they attacked using laser beams. But the attacks were deflected not by the Squall and Blaze's shield but by two mobile suits that joined the battlefield. Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. "Dad?" the two said in chorus.

The phase shift armors of the two mobile suits turned down. And the Freedom and Justice started to attack the three gundams, justice started to disarm the olive colored mobile suit using his sphere and Freedom speed up and started shooting the two gundams with his positron. The battle seemed to be turned upside down thanks to the two but signal flares were fired up and the three flew away, retreating.

"If Kira and I hadn't come there to back up you two would've been goners" Athrun said, furious. The two boys looked at each other and didn't want to answer to Athrun's fuming. They turned around to see a pilot removing his helmet, the two smiled at the sight of a brown haired man, they knew that he would defend them from Athrun but the man didn't smile back instead he showed a frown "I'm very disappointed in you two, you know you shouldn't have fought there, that's not your job" he said.

The two young men's heads were bowed down low Akira clenched his fists and started to speak, Alex looked at his cousin and his face traced "don't talk, dumbass" but his cousin just ignored his warning and spoke "If we hadn't come there to fight those dudes, those leaders could've been goners!" he exclaimed. "We also wiped a fleet of ginns and two prototype mobile suits" Alex added, Akira was surprised at his cousin's response, normally he wouldn't answer back to his father and uncle. Akira usually thought of him as a goody two shoes.

The argument would continue until a soldier came up to Athrun and Kira and whispered them something. "We're going to continue this discussion later," Athrun said and pointed at the two young men. Akira smiled at the sight of his father and uncle going away "Glad that was over…" he sighed and looked at his cousin who was still staring at Athrun and Kira. "What was that about…?" he mumbled but Akira still heard him thanks to his advanced hearing sense. He faced Akira and spoke "let's follow them," Akira was surprised to what he said but he too wanted to know what that was about.

-

They knew that it regards the attack of the unknown group. So they followed their fathers and unsurprisingly, they found themselves in front of Cagalli's office. Athrun started to speak "What is it that you wanted to talk about? If this is about Alex and Akira, you've interrupted us, we were just talking to them…" but then Cagalli interrupted "It's not about them, someone left this disc at the front entrance. It's addressed to me" she said and handed the disc to her husband. "So what's it say?" her twin brother asked. Then Lacus activated the large computer screen and out came images of the five prototype mobile suits that they have just fought.

JT105 Pyro

Magenta in color

Design features: This mobile suit specializes in firepower, its power lasts longer than the other four. This may be slow compared to other mobile suits but when paired with the Crossfire it can become indestructible.

JT104 Sandstorm

Beige in color

Design features: This prototype specializes in long range artillery combat and can also has advanced mirage colloid which means it can last longer invisible.

JT107 Aquamarine

Silver and blue in Color

Design features: The Aquamarine specializes combats held underwater, it is faster in water than in land. It is equipped with lighter but more destructible missiles for fighting on the surface.

JT103 Crossfire

Olive and red in color

Design features: JT104 Crossfire is mainly built so it can support the lack of speed of the Pyro. It uses a unique flamethrower that can damage mobile suits with phase shift armors.

JT166 Liberty

Black and red in color

Design features: The most powerful of the 5 prototype mobile suits. Liberty is built to match the Freedom and Justice. It is also equipped with the Njammer canceller like the two latter gundams.

The four were shocked on what they saw, questions bombarded their minds. "But why'd they give us these infos?" Lacus asked worriedly to Kira. But her husband just shook his head and looked again at the screen showing the five prototype mobile suits. Then something appeared on the screen that shocked them the most.

RENAISSANCE – REBIRTH OF A BLUE AND PURE WORLD

The word that appeared on the screen shook their world. It could be the end of the peace that they have fought for over the past and this could ruin everything.

The two boys outside the office looked confused, they can't understand what their parents are talking about,

"What did they see?" Akira asked his cousin "Were going to find out my dear cousin," he smiled and walked away. Akira followed him "Call Keyla, we're going to need her help…" he spoke. They found the girls at Nicole's room. Keyla looked at them worriedly "What were you two thinking?! Joining the battlefield like that! What if something bad happened?! What if you two ended up dead?!" The two young men looked at each other, they didn't want to hear anymore of that and besides Keyla sounded worse than their fathers. "Just shut up Keyla," said Akira, he was pretty annoyed with all his sister's fuming. "We need you to do us a favor…" Alex looked at his cousin, Keyla could sense that he was dead serious.

He grabbed the laptop on the table and gave it to Keyla. Keyla gave the two a confused look, she had a bad feeling about the favor. "You've done this once so this is just a piece of cake for ya sis" said Akira, tapping his twin sister's shoulder. "All ya need to do is hack into Aunt Cags' computer and everything's going to be A-ok" he said with a well toothed smile. But Keyla refused, she stated that she doesn't have to do anything about it. The last time she had done this, Kira cut of 1 month's shopping allowance, and it was too horrible for her to imagine no shopping for a month.

She shook her head and frowned at the two men "Na-uh I'm not doing that again…remember what happened last time, they found out, it wus horrible" she said. "I'll let you use my credit cards, they're rarely used" Alex said even though it was against his will, he knew his cousin could go over the credit limit in just a couple of minutes. Her ears twitched upon hearing her cousin's words, a grin came across her face. She held the laptop and put it on her lap "So what do I need to do for you, and Alex, better hand over those credit cards, I'm going to take them for a day out tomorrow!" she said enthusiastically.

And so the two told Keyla about the disc and the infos that their parents were talking about, she smiled then a few taps on the keyboard "Viola, done" she said. The two looked at the screen and saw the five mobile suits that they have just encountered. "Let me take a look" said Aica letting herself free from Nicole's embrace. She was shocked to see the last mobile suit "Liberty…" she mumbled under her breath and clenched her fists. The three noticed Aica's sudden change of expression, she was biting her lips, they knew this was her mannerism when in deep thought. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you know that dude, Aica-nee" asked Akira. "I…uh…nope…I was just curious" she shook her head.

"So technically this is like, Logos the second?" Akira said, scratching the back of his head. Alex nodded "They call themselves renaissance" he spoke and walked out of the room. Akira followed his cousin "And where do you think you two are going? Alex Zala, the payment of my work?" Keyla proudly smirked and pointed at his cousin but the two walked faster and faster until they were running away from the demanding Keyla.

-o-o-o-o-o-

ORB Military Headquarters

The military was busier now after the incident that happened yesterday, the bombing made a misunderstanding once again. The question that raised the minds of people is, Why did they do it, who is behind the incident and is it an anti-coordinator group or anti-natural group.

Astrays were flying in the clear blue sky and soldiers were marching and training more than before. It was because of the incident the day before that Orb is tightening its security. ZEO forces were scattered along the naval and military bases of Orb.

_ZEO forces_

_Short for: Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT) – Earth Alliance Forces (EAF) – Orb Military Forces_

The ZEO forces were formed as assurance for peace to the civilians that the conflict between Naturals and Coordinators is sealed and settled. This force is composed of soldiers from the three different bases. Members of ZEO are chosen by the high ranking officers and being a part of it is like being a part of Faith in ZAFT. A ZEO soldier can be defined by a badge on the soldier's uniform.

Mobile suits were tuned up on the hangars. But two mobile suits were being repaired, it was the Squall and Blaze, the two gundams had the most damages during the assault. The pilots were on their cockpits making several adjustments. Images flashed into the mind of young Alex Zala, he couldn't forget about the olive colored mobile suit that caught him off guard, he couldn't bear the thought of someone other than Akira, damaging him like that.

"Zala, stop spacing out" someone spoke and snapped a finger in front of him, then he saw that his fists were clenched tight and were still shaking. "Get over it Alex" to his surprise, it was his good friend, Wayne Chiu. "I heard that one of the unknown mobile suits kicked your but" he teased, he knew that his friend never liked being teased, especially about defeats. Then he pointed at the Squall "I think your cousin is finished with his work, it's a good thing you two are both members of ZEO forces huh? You two can bond whenever you want, they say you two are really close" Wayne said without pause, that guy really talks a lot. What he doesn't know is that Akira is a pain in the butt to Alex, except during training sessions. "Akira, you done?" he shouted at his cousin who was typing really fast on the keyboard "almost done" he answered back then got up the cockpit. He smirked at Alex and looked at his mobile suit "The next time those mobile suits come back, Squall will be ready for them" he said, Alex smiled at his cousin's sudden boasting.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"The next time Freedom and Justice comes back, Liberty will be ready for them" a platinum blonde haired man said, his expression blank. The four other people inside the room laughed at what he said. "Seriously man, you can't do that alone, you still need us" a green haired guy said, winking at the others. "Maxwell's right, you know the commander ordered you all of us to help each other, whether we like it or not" a lavender haired girl added.

"That's exactly right Aya, Maxwell" walked in a black haired man. The others stood up and saluted to, except the platinum blonde haired young man. The black haired man smiled at the five youth standing before him. "Operation Obliterate went out well, as planned. Stage two will soon follow so you better be prepared" he said. The platinum blonde haired young man just passed by him and walked towards the exit "Where are you going Van?" he asked, a gentle smile still plastered on his face. "You don't need to know and I don't need orders from you" Van replied and left the quarters. A red haired woman laughed while smoking a cigarette "that kid is always stubborn" she said "You're just two years older he is, you speak like you're 30. And by the way Scarlet, this is a non-smoking area" Aya said narrowing a look on her. The black haired man smiled at the four "better get ready kids because the next fight will be tougher than before, and that's an order" he said. The four saluted "Yes commander Christophers" they said in unison.

The commander left and went to a meeting hall were there was a wide round table and a huge computer screen where a white haired bearded man was sitting in front. He was watching battle scenes of the five prototype mobile suits with squall and blaze. He smiled at the sight "So this is Zeo's knights?" he said. He turned around his revolving chair and faced the commander.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Renaissance Pilot Profiles-

Name: **Nate Hawthorne**

Age: 19

Hair Color: Olive

Eye Color: Brown

Genetic Type: Extended

MS: JT105 Pyro

Additional Info: The leader of the five renaissance pilots, Nate is laid-back and usually silent.

Name: **Van Lio**

Age: 19

Hair Color: Platinum blonde

Eye Color: Grey

Genetic Type: Extended

MS: JT166 Liberty

Additional Info: Van was the first to become a renaissance pilot at the age of 12, he is stubborn, a quiet type and doesn't care about anything.

Name: **Scarlet McGuire**

Age: 21

Hair Color: Purple

Eye Color: Pink

Genetic Type: Natural

MS: JT103 Crossfire

Additional Info: A heavy smoker and drinker, she is second to become a renaissance pilot next to Van.

Name: **Maxwell Marx**

Age: 17

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Black

Genetic Type: Extended

MS: JT103 Sandstorm

Additional Info: Maxwell is a happy-go-lucky type of person and likes to annoy Scarlet and Aya at al costs.

Name: **Aya Zork**

Age: 15

Hair Color: Lavender

Eye Color: Violet

Genetic Type: Extended

MS: JT107 Aquamarine

Additional Info: The youngest of the five pilots, Aya is childish and admires the commander of their group.

"How are the pilots doing?"

"Fine sir, they are their usual selves"  
"And Van Lio?"

"He's still in shape but I think the last fight with freedom and justice has affected his mental state"

"That's good news, Christophers. Anger and defeat brings out the best in young Van. Just like 6 years ago when we first attacked Orb"

Christophers looked confused

The man laughed "So you do not know about what happened back then? It was Renaissance's first attack, a warning to give Orb. It was also the Liberty's first flight. Van got beaten by a golden mobile suit owned by Cagalli Zala but information says that she wasn't the mobile suit's pilot. After that incident, Liberty was piloted perfectly thanks to the hatred that was feeding the pilot"

"I see"

"Operation obliterate is now on its second stage, those Zeo forces are just tiny ants getting in our way. No one can stop Renaissance now" and he ended his statement with a devious laugh.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ORB Headquarters

The leaders of Orb Union where once again in a meeting, but this time they were not talking about the country's progress rate or government projects or military movements and not even jokes about the Seirans. It was the foe that was at it once again. After six years, Renaissance is back and even stronger than before.

The leader of Orb massaged her temple while looking at the screen in front of the conference table. They were too watching the video files on the attack lately. Questions arise from certain board members. "I don't have all the answers you know! Old freaks!" Cagalli screamed in her mind. Her mind is also rumbled up right now. This could ruin everything they had fought for back then.

"So Mrs. Zala, what are your plans?" a bearded man said, his face serious but worried

"At this point, we're still not sure about the enemy's plans, but I'm sure they're back to fight for LOGOS' ideals" she replied, her eyes not leaving the screen

"Then that means Orb will be in danger again, this could lead to another conflict rising" a board member said

"That means Orb will still maintain its ideals no matter what" Orb's Chief Representative said, her face having a stern expression. The board members looked at their headstrong leader, they all nodded in approval to her statement.

The meeting was over, all the board members have left and Cagalli was left alone in the conference room.

Until the door opened and there, walked in a man with midnight blue hair, he was looking at Cagalli worriedly. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "So how was the meeting?" he asked with a soft voice "It went out fine, no violent reactions from them" she said with a soft giggle "Athrun, Renaissance? What's going to happen now?" she asked him, her hands shaking. He held her hand and kissed her forehead "Everything's going to be alright, don't worry too much, you know the kids will be worried if you acted like that" he said, reassuring her even though he himself is not sure of his words.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Aica was walking down the street on the way home, she preferred walking than driving home. It was because she could always reflect relaxed while walking and seeing the wonderful view of Orb's coastline. Images of the black mobile suit flashed in her mind, it was definitely back, the one thing she had hoped to never come back again.

-Flashback-

Young Aica was sitting on the bench on the park near their mansion. She was there to meet a friend of hers, but it seems her friend decided not to show up.

BOOOMMM

The ground shook, all she can hear were people screaming for help. She was afraid and her body was trembling in fear. She stood up and ran for home. People were running past her, the direction home was the point of the attacks. "Mom! Dad!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. There were many people around her but she felt alone and lost. There was a broadcast on the big screen that the chief representative was badly wounded due to the attacks in the Attha Manor. Aica was devastated, she could only think of going back home to her mother.

But on the gate of the mansion, Orb's security was blocking the way. The mansion was a no entry even for the young princess. "But my mom and dad are still inside! I've got to see them!" she cried out. "I'm sorry princess but you can't. it's too dangerous for you. Don't worry, your family is going to be alright" a soldier assured her. She was not sure of what the man had just said. She ran as fast as she could to the back gate were she used to escape during boring piano lessons. Attacks were not stopping and the ground shook every time there was a bombardment. But that didn't stop her from going to her family.

The back entrance was destroyed but then she saw another entrance caused by the attacks. It led to a hangar were she found a golden mobile suit. She thought of nothing but saving her family and defending Orb, that led her to going in the cockpit. She had never piloted a gundam before but she knew every control because of the simulation in the military.

She immediately launched, the Akatsuki flew again after years in the hangar. She looked down below at the mansion, there were ginns and zakus attacking it but astrays made sure that their attacks were deflected. Until a black mobile suit thrust towards the astrays and destroyed a whole fleet, the place down below was vulnerable. The enemies charged down. "NOOOO!!" Aica shouted. She knew she had to do something to defend the people below.

A golden seed broke down into millions of pieces. She could see the ginns and zakus flying slowly and she couldn't stop herself from fighting. She disarmed a whole fleet. Then three more zakus. Akatsuki's sudden triumph in battle caught the attention of the black mobile suit. It charged towards the Akatsuki and shot missiles at it, the akatsuki's golden plate just deflected the attacks. But the black mobile suit was fast, it took the sword on its back and sliced of the right hand of the akatsuki which was holding a gunner. It seemed that the two mobile suits were a match. Until akatsuki flew away and activated its remote beam launchers which caught the black mobile suit off guard and vulnerable, but it wasn't going to give up easily. It grabbed the black mobile suit's Beam saber and slashed of its head.

Signal flares were fired up and the enemies retreated. The golden mobile suit flew down and landed. The chief representative and Gen. Zala together with Chairwoman Lacus Clyne-Yamato and Gen. Yamato came rushing to the mobile suit "Who could be the pilot?" they both asked themselves. They went to the bridge and forced the cockpit to open because the pilot inside won't open it. To their shock they saw young Aica, trembling in fear. Her eyes, it was those familiar eyes that Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and Lacus knew – Seed mode. "Dad….M-mom…" she mumbled and looked at her parents, they were looking at her worriedly, tears fell down from her eyes. She moved forward from her seat and hugged her mother, her head buried on Cagalli's chest. She was crying out loud but she never said a word.

-End of Flashback-

She shook her head to stop her from spacing out. She swore to herself before that she wouldn't think of that incident again. And Athrun and Cagalli told her to get that out of her mind.

She stopped at the front gate of their mansion, there she saw a certain pink haired girl looking at her annoyed, it was Keyla. Her hands were on her hips and her right foot was tapping the ground. "You're late" she said, glaring at Aica. Aica looked at her cousin confused, her eyebrow raised. "You forgot?? We're going shopping today!! I took Alex's credit cards from his room, he and that dimwit brother of mine promised me so I took it" she said smiling with joy, she grabbed Aica' s wrist and dragged her to Keyla's car that was parked near them.

-End of Chapter-

Well…that was it, thanks for reading. Reviews are highly appreciated

BTW, Rinn's hair color is Magenta (hmm…) and not Olive, sorry for the mistake )


End file.
